Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! (Taekook)
by Mexiries
Summary: Jeon Jungkook mempunyai rahasia. Rahasia yang sampai orang-orang disekolahnya TIDAK BOLEH mengetahuinya. Tetapi mengapa Kim Taehyung, rival disekolahnya, tetap saja mencari tahu mengenai rahasia yang Ia punya? Mengapa pula si Taehyung itu sepertinya senang sekali mengganggu dirinya? Remake from Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! But in Taekook version with a kinda different plot and settings.


_I Do not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents. This is a Remake from Anime and Manga by me._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

 _._

 _This is a Remake dari Anime Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Hiro Fujiwara. But in Taekook version with a kinda different plot and settings._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebaran_

 _._

 _._

"Berapa kali harus kuberi tahu agar kalian mengerti!" Seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah memicingkan matanya tajam, bagaikan ingin membunuh tiga pria dihadapannya.

Jarinya menunjuk kearah pria dengan surai blonde, "Jackson lepaskan antingmu!" lalu ke pria dengan baju sangat berantakan, " Mingyu pakai kancing dengan benar dan gunakan sabuk!" dan ke arah kanan, "Junseok pakai sepatu sesuai aturan!"

Jeon Jungkook.

Yup, Ketua Osis yang paling lembut serta paling disegani di _Boudan Highschool_ (防弾). Sekolah indah nan asri yang sederhana, dan terletak di distrik yang strategis serta biaya pembayarannya tidaklah mahal. Sungguh cocok untuk murid yang menginginkan Sekolah yang murah serta berkualitas.

"Seharusnya kalian berpakaian seperti ini!" secara _magical_ , seorang pria berkacamata tebal dengan pakaian yang terlampau rapih ditarik oleh sang Ketua Osis. Dan detik berikutnya Jungkook menutup lantang gerbang sekolah tanpa sepatah kata-kata lagi.

Dikala Jungkook hampir pergi untuk memasuki pintu pertama - dengan pria berkacamata tersebut- Ia berteriak, "Datanglah kembali jika kalian telah rapih!"

.

.

Waktu senggang telah tiba, tentunya koridor akan dipenuhi dengan suara ricuh candaan-tawa dari murid digabungkan dengan suara hentakan kaki. Seluruh bagian sekolah ribut, _Yah_ \- kecuali dengan Ruang Konseling Siswa. Dari luarnya saja, kalian dapat melihat aura-aura suram dan senyap. Jika melihat dari keadaannya, mana mungkin siswa-siswi berani membawa keributan mereka ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Jangan hanya ribut didalam Ruang Konseling Siswa, berani melewati saja sudah seperti sebuah anugerah dari Surga. Karena dibalik pintu yang terlihat indah tersebut, terdapat sesuatu yang dapat membuat siapapun lari terbirit-birit bagaikan dikejar setan.

"Ya ampun! kenapa sekolah ini dipenuhi dengan brandalan..." Jungkook memijat keningnya yang berkeringat, alisnya pun tidak luput dari mengerut, dirinya duduk diatas kursi Ruang Konseling Siswa. Otaknya memanas, saking kerasnya berpikir untuk semakin memajukan _Boudan Higschool_ (防弾). "Kyungminie! apakah kau telah menyelesaikan Buku Panduan?" tanya Jungkook sembari melipat keuda tangannya.

"Ketua, apakah ini memang penting?" ujar pria dengan surai coklat terang, buku berisi panduan berada di dekapannya. " _Baka_! Tentu saja ini penting! _Huft_!" Meja menjadi sasaran manis kepalan tangan Ketua, suara tersebut sangat lantang dan nyaring.

Shin Kyungmin.

Wakil Ketua Osis. Sangat pintar dalam mengatur, _but_ sangat ceroboh. Terlalu baik sehingga terkadang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya, meskipun gelar Wakil Ketua Osis telah dijabat olehnya.

"Jika tidak diterapkan, siswa-siswa didikan _Patrick_ itu akan malas lagi!" Api membara-bara dibelakang pria dengan mukan manis itu, meja masih setia Ia pukuli terlampau sebal.

"B-baik!" Kyungmin berteriak kaget, takutnya semakin menjadi melihat Ketua seperti ini. Lelaki lain hanya pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian tersebut, takut terkena ceplosan juga.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum Jungkook menjadi Ketua, 80% siswa di _Boudan Highschool_ (防弾) rata-rata adalah berandal. Itulah mengapa Jeon Jungkook ingin menjadi Ketua Osis, Ia ingin memperbaiki Sekolah yang sangat di cap baik dari dulu. Ia telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, latihan mengangkat beban, memperkuat bela diri serta belajar tanpa henti. Tidak lupa untuk bersikap manis dihadapan guru yang membuatnya mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi Ketua.

Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya,"Baiklah, Aku akan pratoli dulu Kyungminie. Tolong jaga ruangan ini ya." Lalu terdengar pintu bergeser tertutup.

.

"Hei, bisakah kau menggantikanku piket hari ini? Aku sedang ada urusan."

 _Hm? Suara apa itu?_ Batin Jungkook, telinganya menangkap sebuah obrolan.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan menemukan sebuah kelas, lalu memicingkan matanya dikala ada tiga orang lelaki yang sepertinya memaksa laki-laki mungil di depan mereka. Sapu berada di tangan lelaki Blonde.

 _Bukankah itu? Jackson!_

"Oi Kalian! Bereskanlah kelas itu sendiri, jangan menyuruh orang lain! Kau, cepat pergi. Akan kutangani ini!" Jungkook gedek setengah mati, melihat tiga _idiots_ itu berulah lagi. Lama-lama Jungkook ingin mengikat mereka diatas pohon.

Lelaki yang Jungkook suruh pergi berterima kasih padanya dan segera berlari.

"Kau lagi Jeon Jungkook?" Jackson menghela nafasnya, merasa terusik dengan Jungkook yang selalu menciduk dirinya.

"三人のバカ ! itu seharusnya menjadi kata-kataku! Sekarang cepatlah bereskan kelas! Dan harus kuberitahu berapa kali, lepas antingmu Jackson!"

"Iya-iya, akan ku lakukan nanti. Sekarang kami ada urusan penting." Jackson bersama teman-temannya pergi, tetapi baru saja 3 langkah telinganya-

"Ouch!Ow!Ow!S-Sakit!-"

— Jungkok menarik paksa anting yang bertengger di telinga Jakson. "J-Jackson! Ayo lari!U-UWAHH!" dan mereka berlari seperti anak kecil yang permennya baru saja dicuri.

"Hah...apa yang aku harus lakukan terhadap mereka?- tunggu dulu suara apa itu?" Jungkook bergumam ada dirinya sendiri sampai ia kembali mendengar suara gaduh—lebih tepatnya suara tangisan.

Sang Ketua berbelok pada suara lorong, dimana suara tangisan yang ia dengar menjadi semakin keras. Kepalanya mengendap dari dinding pada belokan dan memicingkan matanya.

 _Itu? Kim Taehyung?_

Di lorong tersebut, terdapat satu perempuan dan satu lelaki. Perempuan yang berada di depan laki-laki —Kim Taehyung, menangis sembari menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan si Taehyung ini memperhatikannya dengan wajah cool dan kalem, hati Jungkook semakin memanas melihatnya.

"Oi! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Jungkook kembali berteriak, sang empu yang diteriaki hanya menatapnya dengan mata— Eum, _biasa saja_. Tanpa ada rasa takut bahwa ada Sang Ketua didepannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, perempuan ini hanya menyatakan cinta padaku dan sayangnya aku harus menolak." Ucapnya, dengan datar.

"U-UWAHHH!" tangisan perempuan itu semakin menjadi, lalu ia berlari menjauh.

"A-ah...Ingat Kim Taehyung! ini harus menjadi yang terakhir kali kau melakukan itu!" Jungkook juga berjalan menjauh—mata Taehyung mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

.

 _Dasar si Kim Taehyung itu! Aku tahu ia tampan, tetapi tidak bisakah ia menghargai wanita yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya? Kan ia bisa menolaknya secara halus— Hmph!_

Lamunan Jungkook buyar— karena ia telah sampai di pagar rumahnya. Perlahan, Ia membuka lalu menutup pintu pagar dan selajutnya memasuki rumah keluarga dengan marga Jeon.

"Aku pulang!" Jungkook melepaskan sepatunya, dan menuju ke salah satu ruangan di rumahnya. Suara gesekan pintu menandakan bahwa ia telah membuka pintu tersebut," Ibu, Aku pulang."

"Oh, Jungkookie? Selamat datang." Ibunya, seorang wanita cantik bernama Jeon Irene, menyaanya. Sepertinya ibunya itu sedang mewarnai salah satu boneka keramik dari 4 dus. "Ibu, kan sudah aku katakan — jangan memaksakan diri. Ibu memiliki _shift_ malam di rumah sakit kan?" Jungkook menatap sedih ibunya yang sedikit terbatuk.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ibu masih bisa menyelesaikan ini, kok. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menanggung semua beban yang kita punya."

"I-Ibu... aku bantu ya?"

"— Ibu benar, lagipula ini bukan salah mu Kookie. Jika saja Kakek tidak membuat kita menanggung semua bebannya." Tiba-tiba, kakak dari Jungkook— Jeon Junghyun, meyela pembicaraan mereka. Dan memang benar sih, karena kakek mereka meninggalkan sejumlah hutang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit—keluarga Jeon harus bisa membayar semua beban itu.

Untungnya semua anggota keluarganya bekerja, jadi mereka masih bisa hidup berkecukupan sembari membayar hutang tersebut sedikit- demi sedikit.

"Oh Kak? Ayah belum pulang?" Tanya Jungkook, ikut membantu ibunya mengecat boneka keramik tersebut. "Belum, dan _btw_ Kook— _Chief_ Seokjin tadi memanggil. Ia membutuhkanmu di _Cafe_. Sepertinya ada pekerja yang tidak bisa datang, jadi ia memintai mu tolong untuk menggantikannya."

"Oh, Benarkah?Kenapa tidak memberitahu dari tadi?! Yasudah Aku pergi dulu, Ibu berusahalah untuk tidak membuat dirimu kelelahan!" Jungkook segera mengambil topi dan jaketnya untuk berangkat.

"Oh iya, Kook? Selagi kau pergi, bisakah kau memasukkan ini ke _PostBox_?" Kakaknya menunjukkan sebuah surat, " Oh Apakah ini untuk kontes hadiah lagi?"

"Eum, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, Ibu dan kak aku berangkat ya!" Jungkook berlari menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

Suara dentingan dari bel pintu menggema di _Cafe_ , " Selamat datang, Master!" dan sambutan tiga orang maid juga menggema di hati customer yang baru datang.

"Ingin pesan apa, Master?" tanya Jungkook— atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan Kookie- _chan_ di tempat ini.

Ya, sebenarnya Jungkook bekerja si tempat bernama _Maid Cafe Latte_ — guna membantu keluarganya mencari nafkah. Tetapi _Cafe_ ini bukanlah _Cafe_ biasa, disini para pekerja - yang diterimanya hanya pria- memakai _custom Maid_ pada hari biasa dan memakai pakaian _cosplay_ di hari-hari tertentu. Bisa dibilang, _Workers_ disini bagaikan _cosplayer_.

Kenapa Jungkook ingin bekerja di tempat ini? karena menurutnya hanya disinilah yang menerima seorang siswa SMA dengan byaran yang lumayan. Lagipula, pekerjaan menjadi maid itu mudah dan orang-orang disini sangatlah baik.

"Kookie- _chan_ , maaf ya karena tiba-tiba memintamu untuk menggantikan orang yang tidak masuk..." _Chief_ Jin meminta maaf pada Jungkook, setelah sang empu memberikan pesanan pelanggan ke dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung! Aku mempunyai beberapa tagihan yang harus dibayar— jadi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Terima kasih _Chief_." Jungkook membungkuk lalu tersenyum dan dibalas dengan cengiran serta tawaan kecil dari chief.

Kim Seokjin— pemilik Cafe yang dengan baik hati menerima Jungkook sebagai salah satunya pekerjanya. Dirinya bagaikan malaikat yang dihormati semua orang karena kelembutan serta kebaikan hatinya, tetapi jika kau membuatnya marah— bahkan si Jin _Alpaca_ yang manis akan lebih menyeramkan dari Jungkook.

"Oh, Kookie- _chan_?" Seorang pelanggan memanggil.

"Ya, Master?" Jungkook tersenyum dengan lebar, sang pelanggan memiliki rona merah di pipinya serta darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu _Moe Moe Omurice_?" tanyanya, darah masih mengalir dengan deras dari hidungnya.

"Oh? Satu _Moe Moe Omurice_? Baiklah, Akan kubawakan secepatnya, Master." Jungkook kembali tersenyum, menujukkan gigi kelincinya. Dan- nyawa sang pelanggan sepertinya hilang karena melihat kelucuan Jungkook.

.

" _Huhhh_..." Jungkook melempar plastik berisi sampah dengan kuat, lalu mengambil tong sampah besar untuk dibersihkan juga," Aku telah bekerja cukup lama disini, tetapi mengapa aku belum bisa terbiasa dengan tempat seperti ini?"

Pemilik gigi kelinci kembali mengeluh di pintu belakang _Cafe_ ," Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu kosong karena pekerjaan sebagai Ketua Osis. Jadi perkejaan _part-time_ yang bayarannya baik seperti ini cocok untukku, meskipun begitu..."

"—Jika ada seseorang dari sekolah yang melihatku seperti ini..." Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, _bisa sangat berbahaya— bagaimana dengan reputasi di sekolahnya? Murid-murid pria pasti akan menggoda dirinya_. Tetapi ucapan yang satu itu ia simpan saja disalam hati. Takut bila hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

"Oh, Wow." Suara seorang pria mengagetkannya, Jungkook memutar dirinya mengahadap pria tersebut—

"Ini sebuah Kejutan." Jungkook melebarkan bola mata kebiruannya.

"Jika ini bukan Sang Ketua." Pria yang tinggi dengan surai Blonde terang serta mata ungu yang indah—

Pria itu berjalan pergi, jaket maroon bertengger di tubuhnya dengan smirk di bibirnya serta mata yang datar.

K-KIM TAEHYUNG?!

Yup, Dunia Jungkook sepertinya akan menuju _kehancuran_.

.

.

 _TBC or END?_

 _*Notes*_

 _Hehe, Mexi disini dengan new Fanfic! Untuk cerita lainnya tolong tunggu aja ya, usahakan update sebelum tahun baru hehe._

 _Gimana nih ceritanya? Ini adalah Remake dari Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! silahkan yang mau nonton—recommended banget nih, yang ngga mau nonton nunggu cerita ini aja boleh ya hehe._

 _Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan typo yang bertebaran yaw._

 _Btw, ini emang tempatnya di Jepang dan kalian ngga akan menemukan sedikit frasa-frasa serta kanji ataupun hiragana dari Jepang— tenang kok akan ku jelaskan di note pada akhir cerita. Tetapi saya masih tetap menggunakan nama Korea, maaf kalau memang aneh ya._

 _Jungkook warna rambutnya coklat dengan matanya yang berwarna biru — sedangkan Taehyung surainya Blonde dengan mata berwarna ungu. Character lain akan dijelaskan sesuai alur cerita._

 _Words_

*ジョングク-ちゃんはメイド様 dibacanya Jonguku-chan Wa(Ha) Meido Sama. Artinya Jungkook-chan adalah seorang maid.

* 防弾 dibacanya Boudan. Kata ini artinya _Bulletproof_ atau anti peluru — ini adalah nama Jepang dari BTS.

* 三人のバカ dibacanya San no Baka. Yang artinya 3 orang idiot/ bodoh.

*Omurice itu sebenarnya Omelette Rice hanya saja dipendekkan. Makanan ini adalah makan khas Jepang dimana nasi goreng saus tomat yang ditutupi atau dibaluri dengan telur dadar setengah jadi yang sangat fluffy dan soft. Kalau di restaurant Maid gitu, biasanya kita dapat merequest tulisan Saus tomat diatas telur dadar dari maid.

 _Kayaknya untuk kosa kata cukup segitu aja._

 _Makasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca, Love you all!_

 _愛 ,_

 _Mexi — メクシ -ちゃん_ .

 _-Feel free to chat me!_

 _Wattpad : Constelexi-Mexiries_

 _Ig : constelexi.m_


End file.
